A collection of Songs that resemble the Characters
by dragonhalf-lover17
Summary: as it says at the title  Ratting may change
1. Lightning's Song

**Hi peps! I just wrote this cause I'm bored, well not really, i was listening to this song and it reminded me of lightning so there. The song is by Fireflight and its called Forever. Oh anytime I find a song that reminds me of Final Fantasy 13 I will write it down and put it on. Ok? Well the songs will probably remind me of the characters. Oh and another thing there will be parings and some of them will be very strange, you have been warned. **

**I do not own Final Fantasy 13 or any of the songs i put on here. I will tell you otherwise if they do belong to me.  
**

**

* * *

**

**Lightning's Song**

_Sometimes I feel_

_So cold_

_Like I'm waiting _

_Around all by_

_Myself_

_Loneliness gets_

_So old_

_I'm in the lost_

_And found_

_Sitting on the shelf_

_Been stuck for way_

_Too long_

_I hear Your voice_

_You're who I'm _

_Counting on_

_Oh, tell me You're_

_Here_

_That You will watch _

_Over me_

_Oh, take hold_

_Of my heart_

_Show me You'll _

_Love me_

_Forever_

_Forever_

_I know that_

_You can tell_

_When I start to let_

_My hope_

_Fade away_

_I need to catch _

_Myself_

_Open my ears to_

_Hear You calling_

_My name_

_Been fighting _

_Way too long_

_I hear Your voice_

_You had me all _

_Along_

_Oh, tell me You're _

_Here_

_That you will watch _

_Over me_

_Forever_

_Oh, take hold _

_Of my heart_

_Show me You'll_

_Love me_

_Forever _

_When I'm_

_Starting to drown_

_You jump in to _

_Save me_

_When my world's_

_Upside down_

_Your hands, _

_They shake me_

_And wake me_

_Oh, tell me You're_

_Here_

_That You will watch _

_Over me_

_Forever_

_Oh, take hold_

_Of my heart_

_Show me You'll_

_Love me_

_Forever_

_Oh, tell me You're_

_Here_

_That You will watch_

_Over me_

_Forever_

_Oh, take hold_

_Of my heart_

_Show me You'll_

_Love me_

_Forever_

_Forever_


	2. Snow Villers and Serah Farron's Song

Flyleaf-All around me

Snow

_Serah_

_**Snow and Serah**_

Snow Villers/ Serah Farron

**Hello peps! It reminded me of how Snow never gave up on Serah when they got separated and when she turned to crystal.**

**

* * *

My hands are searching**

**For you**

**My arms are outstretched towards you**

**I feel you on my**

**Fingertips**

**My tongue dances**

**Behind my lips for you**

**This fire rising **

**Through my being**

**Burning I'm not used**

**To seeing you**

_I'm alive, I'm alive_

**I can feel you all**

**Around me**

**Thickening the air I'm**

**Breathing**

**My hands float up above me**

**And you whisper you love**

**Me**

**And I being to fade**

**Into our secret place**

**The music makes me sway**

**The angels singing way we**

**Are alone with you**

**I am alone and they are**

**Too with you**

_I'm alive, I'm alive_

**I can feel you all**

**Around me**

**Thickening the air I'm**

**Breathing**

**Holding on to what I'm feeling**

**Savoring this heart that's **

**Healing**

**And so I cry **

**The light is white **

**And I see you**

_I'm alive( _**I'm alive**_)_

_I'm alive(_**I'm alive**_)_

_I'm alive_

**I can feel you all**

**Around me**

**Thickening the air I'm**

**Breathing**

**Holding on to what I'm feeling**

**Savoring this heart that's**

**Healing**

**Take my hand**

**I give it to you**

**Now you own me **

**All I am**

_You said you would never leave me_

_I believe you _

_I believe_

_**I can feel you all**_

_**Around me **_

_**Thickening the air I'm **_

_**Breathing**_

_**Holding on to what I'm feeling**_

_**Savoring this heart that's**_

_**Healed**_


	3. Vanille's song

Vanille's song one sided Van/Hope with Hope/Lightning

**Hi pep's! this time the song is from Tailor Swift and the song is called Teardrops on my guitar. I wanted to update the collection after I found out i had a whole bunch of people view it! After awhile on listening to the songs i decided to do this song. IT did remind me of some fan fiction with Hope and Lightning. I kinda felt bad for Vanille since she was alone until they found Fang. I also wondered at one point, didn't any of the characters get a crush besides Hope? It kinda seemed like Vanille had something for Hope in the game. Well enjoy! **

* * *

Drew looks at me

I fake a smile so

He won't see

That I want and I'm needing

Everything that we should be

I bet she's beautiful, that girl he

Talks about

And she's got everything that I

Have to live with out

Drew talks to me

I laugh 'cause it's

So damn funny

Well, I can't even see,

Anyone when he's with me

He says he's so in love, he's

Finally got it right

I wonder if he knows he's all

I think about at night

'cause he's reason for the

Teardrops on my guitar

The only thing that keeps me

Wishing on a wishing star

He's the song in the car I keep

Singing, don't know why I do.

Drew walks by me

Can he tell that I can't

Breath?

And there he goes, so

Perfectly

The kind of flawless I wish

I could be

She better hold

Him tight, give him all her love

Look in those beautiful eyes

And know she's lucky 'cause

He's the reason for the teardrops

On my guitar

The only thing that keeps me

Wishing on a wishing star

He's the song in the car, I keep singing

I don't know why I do

So I drive home alone

As I turn out the light

I'll put his picture down

And maybe get some sleep tonight

'cause he's the reason for the teardrops

On my guitar the only thing

That keeps me wishing on a wishing star

He's the song in the car, I keep

Singing, don't know why I do

He's the time taken up

But there's never enough

And he's all that I

Need to fall into

Drew looks at me

I fake a smile so he won't

See…


	4. Vanille and Fang's song

Vanille/Fang

**Hi pep's! This song is from Cascada and the song is called Every time we touch. This song just fits for them, i am still trying to find a song for Sazh and Hope. Along with a song for Snow and Serah that isn't for both. I hope you are happy with my choices in songs! Oh and by the way, if you have a request for a song fan fiction i would be happy to except them, though there is still some chance i won't know anything about the category i will still try my best! Well enjoy! **

* * *

I still hear your

Voice when you

Sleep next to me

I still feel your touch

In my dreams

Forgive me my weakness

But I don't know why

With out you its

Hard to survive

'Cause every time we touch

I get this feeling

And every time we kiss

I swear I could fly

Can't you feel my heart

Beat fast

I want this to last

Need you by my side

'Cause every time we

Touch I feel the static

And every time we

Kiss I reach for the

Sky

Can't you feel my

Heart beat slow

I can't let you go

Want you in my life

Your arms are my castile

Your heart is my sky

They wipe away tears

That I cry

For good and bad times

We've been through

Them all

You make me rise

When I fall

'cause every time we

Touch I get this feeling

And every time we kiss

I swear I can fly

Can't you hear my heart

Beat fast I want this to last

Need you by my side

Cause every time we

Touch I feel the static

And every time we

Kiss I reach for the sky

Can't you hear my

Heart beat slow

I can't let you go

Want you in my life.

'cause every time we

Touch I get this feeling

And every time we kiss

I swear I can fly

Can't you hear my heart

Beat fast I want this to last

Need you by my side

'cause every time we

Touch I can feel the

Static and every time

We kiss I reach for

The sky

Can't you hear my heart beat

Slow I can't let you go

Want you in my life


	5. Lightning's song  2

Lightning's song 2

**Hi pep's! This song was actually made by me. It belongs to me and no one else so don't try to steal it! if you want to use my song PM me about it. I call it Everyone needs a hero. I noticed in the beginning of the game that she seemed to do everything on her own, er now that i think about it, there is probably a more suited song for lightning. But this time i am going to put another song on here its by Frou Frou and called Holding out for a hero. Well enjoy! **

* * *

_Everyone needs a hero _

_No one should be all alone _

_Every one needs some one to hold _

_Every one needs a hero_

_Even though people say that they _

_Don't even exist _

_That they are just a silly game _

_And that you need to move along_

_Well baby, you bin hearing wrong _

_Cause, there's one in front of you now_

_And I want to be your hero _

_Come on baby_

_Just trust me _

_Now_

_Because_

_Every one needs a hero _

_No one should be all alone_

_Every one needs someone to hold_

_Because everyone needs a hero_

_I may not be Supper Man _

_I may not be able to fly _

_I may not be perfect at all_

_But come on baby _

_Just trust me _

_Now_

_Because we all know _

_That_

_Everyone needs a hero_

_And that no one should be all alone_

_Because everyone needs someone to hold_

_And that everyone knows_

_we need a hero_

_( Rp2) Everyone needs a hero _

_No one should have to be alone_

_Everyone needs someone to hold_

_Everyone needs a hero_

_Everyone needs a hero_

**Do dam da-da doom**

**da-da-da doom ga-gay yea (4x)**

**Where all the good**

**men gone and where**

**are all the gods**

**where's the street**

**wise Hercules to**

**fight the rising odds**

**Isn't there a white**

**knight upon a **

**fiery steed where's**

**Late at night i toss**

**and turn and dream of**

**what i need i need a **

**hero**

**a hero 'til the end **

**of night he's got to be **

**strong and he's gotta**

**be fast and he's gotta **

**be fresh from the**

**fight i need a  
**

**hero**

**a hero 'til the morning**

**light and he's gotta sure**

**and it's gotta be soon and **

**he's gotta be larger than life**

**Do dam da-da doom**

**da-da-da doom ga-gay yea(2x)**


End file.
